


The Stickiest of Situations

by overcookednoodles



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Domestic lifestyle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcookednoodles/pseuds/overcookednoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake comes home stressed. Otacon knows just how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stickiest of Situations

Snake never really had a ‘good day’. Otacon knew this full and well. Though most times Snake just sucked it up and didn’t let it bother him. So when he called Hal earlier that day to tell him that he was putting a mission on halt to come home and just take a breather, he knew shit must have been horrible. He wanted to ask what happened but by the tone of his boyfriend’s strained voice, he would only make things worse by doing so. So, he did what anyone would do to put their SO at ease, even for a while, and set up a sundae station. Ice cream cured pretty much everything from a broken heart to a bad day, and Snake needed this. 

He was just finishing setting up when he heard Snake trudge in, slamming the door behind him like he always did. 

“Welcome home!”, Otacon called from the kitchen. 

“Mmmmfhh.”, was all that Snake could muster as he sulked towards the kitchen. 

“Hey, you’re home now. You have nothing to worry about at this very moment. Here, why not make yourself a little sundae?" 

Snake obliged and got himself a bowl, giving Otacon a peck on the forehead in the process and diving right for the Cherry Garcia. Apparently, the mission was worse than Otacon thought, for Snake had remained silent since he walked in the door. He would usually engage in small talk with Hal about the mission and how it went before changing the subject. Well, that wasn’t any fun. Trying to lighten the mood, Otacon grabbed the chocolate syrup and squirted some on the lost in thought Snake. This took him by surprise and he stumbled back and reach for where his gun would be, before falling straight on his butt. 

"Hey! What was that for?” Snake complained, getting up and acting as if he didn’t just pull a complete klutz move. 

Otacon just chuckled as he continued on his own frozen concoction. As a way of payback, Snake took a scoop of some ice cream and threw it at Otacon. He yelped as the cold treat landed square on his cheek. As he turned to reprimand Snake, he saw a devilish grin appear on the soldier’s face. 

Oh, it was on.

Otacon grabbed a carton of ice cream and a scoop before he started hurling scoops at Snake. Snake on the other hand was launching cherries and other toppings at Otacon, before grabbing his own carton and following suit and chasing after his nerd. Before long, the two had engaged in a playful cat and mouse food fight around the island, making a complete mess, while laughing like complete dorks and playfully taunting each other.

“You’ll never catch me!”, Otacon challenged as he hid behind the counter as a maraschino cherry was thrown his way.

“Oh we’ll see about that." 

Suddenly, everything went quiet from Snake’s side. Oh, he was playing dirty. But Otacon had known Snake long enough to pick up on his CQC tricks. Crouching low, Otacon snuck his way over to where Snake was. Well, at least where he had been a few seconds ago.

"Gotcha!”, he called as he sprung out to see that Snake was gone. 

Dammit, he was good. Just then, he heard a shift before being pounced on and pinned down. 

“I win.”, Snake said with a shit eating grin. 

“Cheater.”

“Hey, not my fault my specialty is sneaking up on people.”

The two laughed before Snake leaned down to passionately kiss his boyfriend. Relaxing into the kiss, Otacon kissed back and let out a soft moan. Breaking the kiss, Snake looked into Otacon’s eyes wantonly. 

“Hey, we’re all dirty. We should wash all the sugar off so it won’t get sticky”, Otacon suggested.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Snake agreed, as he carried Otacon off to the bathroom, where the proceeded to have shower sex.


End file.
